Augmented reality and virtual display technologies are rapidly advancing due to widespread accessibility of handheld devices with built-in cameras, inexpensive gyroscope, accelerometer, and camera sensors, and the ready availability of sophisticated image processing algorithms. The advent of application marketplaces has demonstrated a plethora of text and image processing apps which use sophisticated algorithms to recognize and augment real-world environments. There are also many successful implementations of text and image processing applications within the prior art. Many of the challenges of such systems relate to the difficultly of processing and recognizing objects in the physical environment.